Brothers and Sisters of the Ten Tails
by snakeboy33
Summary: "What are we? We're a family." Focuses on the Jinchuriki breaking off before the start of the story, and meeting up. Tired of the abuse the village gave them, they betrayed their own villages. Be warned for possible OOC.
1. Running Away

_**Running Away**_

__**(Sand Village)**

Gaara was scared. He didn't know where to go, so he just ran. Tears were streaming down his face, as he ran through the was a normal day for him, if one could call being abused by all people in the village "normal". But today was a day that he could no longer take it, so he just ran.

He could feel a sinister growling within his mind, as though there was the beast within him was pressing to be released.

Gaara cried, as he ran out of the village, and into the desert, no destination in mind at all, except away from the village.

**(Cloud Village)**

Yugito covered her ears, as she kept her back to the jeering people. Her teeth were clenched in frustration, and fear. She could feel the debris pelting her back. Yugito was hoping that the crowd would eventually just get bored and leave, like they normally did. But this time, they were doing it more than normal.

Eventually, Yugito couldn't take it anymore.

She just stood up, and ran as fast as she could. She tripped and fell once, before quickly picking herself back up, and continuing to run.

**(Mist Village)**

Yagura just walked through the mid-morning mist. He was staring miserably at the ground. He was still bruised and battered from his run-in with the people. He could hear the beast within him trying to convince Yagura to let it out, but Yagura ignored it as much as he could.

He looked up at the sky, and then at the village symbol on a house.

Yagura then clenched his fists, and just ran.

**(Stone Village)**

Roshi looked back at his old village, as he wiped blood from his cheek. Even at his current age, he was demonized by the entire village, and made an outsider.

"Going to leave?" a voice asked. Roshi looked over his shoulder, and saw Han land behind him.

"I'm tired of being treated this way," Roshi explained," I'm going away, to find a place to belong." Han put a hand on his fellow host's shoulder.

"I'm coming with you," Han said.

"You sure?"

"I have been hated and abused by the village as much as you have," Han said," I believe we will benefit from traveling together. Who knows, there might be more like us out there."

"One can only hope for now," Roshi said, as pulled out a kunai. He then held it up to his headband, and slashed it across the symbol. He then handed it to Han, who did the that, the two Jinchuriki leapt into the night.

**(Mist Village)**

Utakata was confused. He didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast, that it just seemed to happen at once. The abuse he had taken from his village was intense, but this was something else entirely. Utakata had a feeling that if he didn't escape when he did, he would've been limped to one of the exits of the village, as he looked to the sky.

A tear ran down his face, before he began to run.

**(Waterfall Village)**

Fu leaned against the building's wall, as she nursed her wound. As always, her village was aggressive, and loathsome towards her, but today was special. She walked away with a nearly broken arm, and nowhere to go have it treated.

Suddenly, Fu didn't care about anything, other than to get away from this accursed village. Holding her arm, she weakly stood up. Tears streaming down her face, she began to walk away, before breaking into an all out run, and doing all that she could to flee.

**(Cloud Village)**

B sat on the the roof of a building, staring out at the night sky. He was lost in thought.

"Thinking?" A asked as he appeared next to his brother.

"Yeah," B answered," Prejudices have been leveled a lot against me lately."

"Comes with the demon," A said with a shrug.

"I don't think I belong here," B said, as he stood up, and folded his arms.

"What are you talking about?" A asked, as he put a hand on B's shoulder.

"I think its best that I leave," B explained," Go out and journey for some time, learn how to control the beast within me, in more ways than one."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A asked.

"I'll probably come back," B said," But for the time being, report that I'm a traitor." A blinked, not expecting that.

"Why?" he asked.

"For the sake of the villagers, so that they now have a symbol," B said. He then pulled out a sword, and made a gash over his headband.

"See you round," he said, as he vanished into the night, leaving A on the rooftop.

**(Leaf Village)**

Naruto curled into a ball, leaning against a dumpster, tears streaming down his face. All day he was tormented to no end, for a reason he didn't understand. He was left out of the village like he was some kind of a monster, and was treated like a killer.

He looked up at the moon, tears still coming down his face. He then came to a conclusion.

"I don't belong here," he said softly to himself. He then slowly stood up, before he ran, as fast as he possibly could.

**Note: not a particularly strong start, but I take what I can get. As you might guess, I made some of them younger than they probably are, for the sake of the story. I could use some suggestions as to how they meet in the future. I'm unsure about pairings for the time.**


	2. Meeting the Others

**_Meeting the Others_**

**(for the sake of the story, I will be altering the ages, I will demonstrate how and to what extent later)**

**(somewhere not far from the Stone Village)**

Han and Roshi walked down the trail. It was a clear day, and things seemed promising. Han lifted his kasa up to see the sky.

"Nice day," he noted in a monotonous voice, as he folded his arms.

"Indeed it is," Roshi agreed with a nod.

"Any suggestions as to where we can go?" Han asked.

"I say that our first option should be try and find some of the others," Roshi answered.

"The other what?"

Roshi looked his comrade in the eye.

"The other Jinchuriki," he answered. Han was silent for a moment, as he stared at Roshi.

"Are you serious?" he eventually asked.

"As serious as one can possibly be," Roshi answered," The world will never accept us for who we are. We have to stick together, look out for one and another."

"That might be a good idea," Han said," But there is one problem. How are we supposed to find the others?"

"I guess we will have to search," Roshi asked. With that, the two rogues of the Stone Village continued on their journey.

**(somewhere not far from the Cloud Village)**

Yugito curled into a ball, as she tried to stay warm under the tree roots she was taking shelter in from the rain.

"Why won't it stop raining?" she whimpered.

Within her, she could still feel the menacing aura of the beast that dwelled within her. The feeling continued to make tears flow down her cheeks, as she clenched his legs to her chest tighter.

The sound of footsteps broke her from her trance, and she looked up. She saw a tall, muscular man, with sunglasses, and a Cloud headband with a slash through it looking down on her. Yugito just stared at the sight of the big guy.

"What's a little kid like you doing out here in the rain?" the man asked.

"Nobody wants me," Yugito answered," I decided the place I am best suited is out of the world."

"What's your name kid?" the man asked.

"Yugito Nii," Yugito answered. The man smiled, as he offered a hand.

"My name is B," he said. Yugito recoiled at the hand being offered.

"You don't need be afraid," B said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm just like you," B answered," I have been driven my village for what I am. I also have a beast within me." Yugito gasped.

"You mean there are others?" she asked.

"There are a total of nine of us, see," B answered," I am searching for the other eight and others to be. Looks like I found one right now. Come with me, to a place where you will be accepted, with Killer B."

Yugito giggled slightly at B's lame attempts at rapping, and then slowly took B's hand.

**(somewhere not far from the Mist Village)**

Utakata walked through the mist, heading out with no true destination in mind. All he had in his mind, was getting as far away from the village as possible. He idly blew a couple bubbles into the air from his bubble blower.

He heard a light splash in the water, as he pulled out a dagger, and turned towards the source. From the mist, a shape began to take form. It looked small. Utakata got ready to fight, but what what looked like a young boy came out of the mist.

"Who are you?" Utakata demanded, not trusting this kid in the least. The kid just cocked his head, and looked at Utakata curiously.

"Answer me!"

"My name is Yagura," the kid introduced," Who are you?" Utakata blinked.

"My name is Utakata," he answered. Yagura walked forward slowly.

"You're…. like me," he said slowly. Utakata took a step back.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a Tailed Beast inside of you as well," Yagura answered. Utakata gasped.

"You mean you're a Jinchuriki as well?" he asked. Yagura nodded.

"I don't have a home," he said," Because everyone calls me a monster."

That clicked in Utakata's mind. This kid seemed to have the same kind of story as him.

"Well, where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Yagura answered with a shrug. Utakata sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head. He had a feeling he would regret this.

"Want to… come with me?" he asked. Yagura blinked.

"We are both Jinchuriki, I figure its worth that we travel together for a little while, maybe we'll find the others," Utakata explained.

Yagura then walked forward, till he was right in front of Utakata.

"Yes, I suppose we would both of things to gain from that," he said.

**(some distance between the Leaf Village and the Sand Village)(a few days later)**

Naruto didn't know what he could possibly do. He had no place to go, since the village wouldn't accept him, and there was no way he could survive in the woods on his own. All he could do was basically wander, until he found someplace to stay.

For the past few days, Naruto had been stealing whatever food or resource he could find, be it from the garbage, or a campsite. But he knew that it wouldn't be able to last him forever.

Naruto heard rustling, and when he turned, he saw a red headed boy about his age stumble out of the bushes. This kid looked like he was crying as well. He had dusty clothes, and dark circles around his eyes. Naruto could feel a certain, almost familiar aura behind him. It was as though, under that boy's skin was a monster, aching to be freed. It was the same kind of feeling Naruto would often get within him.

"Hello," Naruto said softly, as he approached the boy. The boy recoiled in fear, as he fell down, and began to scoot away.

"Hey, don't worry!" Naruto said quickly," I won't hurt you."

"W-who are you?" the boy weakly asked.

"My name is Naruto," Naruto introduced," What's your's?"

"G-gaara," the kid said after a brief pause.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Gaara answered," I don't have a home, not anymore." Naruto gasped, this boy sounded like him.

"Did people drive you out of your home too?" he asked. Gaara nodded slowly.

Naruto slowly approached him, and offered a hand.

"The same thing happened to me," he said," Come on, we can travel together."

Gaara just looked at the hand with hesitation, before taking it, and letting Naruto help him up.

"Come on!" Naruto said with a grin," Let's go find some food." He then began to run away. Gaara watched. Naruto turned, with a confused look.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Gaara then gasped, shocked at the prospect of someone wanting to be with him. He then slowly smiled, before running after Naruto.

**(a few days later)**

Gaara and Naruto had managed to steal a substantial amount of food, enough to sustain themselves for a while.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Naruto said, kicking back on his rock, patting his full stomach.

"It is good to have eaten," Gaara said softly.

"No kidding," Naruto agreed with a smile.

Suddenly, the heard some rustling. Both boys were immediately on the alert, though, more accurately, Gaara was frozen in fear, while Naruto was alert.

"Whose there!" he yelled.

Out of the bushes, came a girl, about their age, with mint-colored hair, and orange eyes. She looked at the ground. Naruto and Gaara both gasped at the sight of her. They could feel something resonating from her, a very familiar feeling.

"Who… who are you?" Gaara weakly asked.

The girl was silent, looking scared, and just concentrating on the ground. Her stomach then audibly growled. This awoke something in Naruto.

"Do you want some food?" he offered, holding out a piece of bread. The girl looked up, rather surprised.

"Go ahead," Naruto urged. The girl then snatched the bread, and quickly gobbled it up. Naruto smiled.

"I'm Naruto! And this is Gaara!" he said. Gaara slowly, and nervously waved.

The girl looked up gently.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, with his typical big grin. The girl remained silent for a while. It was not until Naruto was about to ask again, that she finally spoke.

"Fu," she said softly," My name is Fu."

"Where do you live Fu?" Naruto asked.

"I used to live in the Waterfall Village," Fu answered," But people kicked me out."

Gaara and Naruto exchanged a quick glance with each other. This girl sounded just like them.

"The same thing happened to us," Naruto said, pointing at himself, and Gaara.

Fu looked up, somewhat surprised.

Naruto then got an idea.

"How about you come with us?" he offered. Both Gaara and Fu abruptly set their eyes on Naruto.

"But… but Naruto…," Gaara said softly.

"Don't worry Gaara," Naruto said," A girl in our group will make people more sympathetic to us. Fu just needs to work on the innocent little girl look." Naruto grinned at Fu as he said.

Fu, after a little while, then slowly grinned back.

**Note: Okay, here are the ages in my head.**

**Gaara: 8**

**Yugito: 8**

**Yagura: 12 (I know he is probably older than that in cannon)**

**Roshi: 27**

**Han: 17**

**Utakata: 15**

**Fu: 8**

**B: 16 (again, he is probably older in cannon, but let's work with it)**

**Naruto: 8**

**Still taking story ideas, like how all of them can meet up together.**


End file.
